


Call me the Spectre

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Kilgrave is a scumbag, Mild Crossover, Mind Control, Oliver Queen as Spectre, Oliver is a ruthless badass, Post Series, Post series finale, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Post-Episode: s08e10 Fadeout, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pre-Season/Series 01, Rape/Non-con Elements, So some may be triggered, Spectre - Freeform, sensitive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Kilgrave is made to pay for his sins by an Angel of Death. Mature content so some may be triggered. Post Crisis on Infinite Earths.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Call me the Spectre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica Jones, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Got this little idea for a one-shot after a conversation with Phillipe363. Hope everyone enjoys.

Night time, Hell's Kitchen, New York, a bar

A young woman by the name of Trish Walker was sitting quietly, looking at her drink. Her foster sister Jessica Jones had returned a month ago, but she was traumatized because of being abducted and raped by a man who called himself Kilgrave, who had mind-controlled her into being his sex slave.

She wanted to help her, but she just wished Jess would open up. But with her, that had always been a problem. Even before KIlgrave, she always had difficulty letting people in. Even Trish had only bonded with her after Jessica had saved her from a beating by her abusive mother.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a man say. "Her next drink's on me."

She turned to see a tall man with a charming smile sit next to her as he looked her up and down.

"I'm afraid checking me out isn't gonna do you any favors", Trish told him.

"But I'm betting that drink is", he said as he took the drink from the bartender and handed it to her.

Trish took it with a smirk and said. "Now that was gentlemanly."

"Any man with a brain would do that for someone as pretty as you", the man said in a smooth and flattering tone and Trish sure was flattered.

"Well, you know what to say to a girl", Trish said with a smile. "But enough of all this, I would like to know the name of a man this classy."

"My parents called me Kevin, but I call myself something else", he said as he looked her dead in the eye. "Kilgrave."

Trish's eyes widened in horror and shock as she immediately made to run off when he said. "Stop."

She did as he said, even though her rational mind was telling her not to, but no one could fight his voice.

"Come with me to the back alley", Kilgrave said as both got up and he paid the bartender before they walked out.

Kilgrave had survived being hit by the bus and now blamed Jessica for his accident. So he was going to have his revenge by brainwashing not only her, but her beloved sister, and both would endure the humiliation of being his sex slaves for the rest of their lives, with no thoughts of their own. They would be sex toys to be used by him, nothing more and nothing less.

They reached the back alley as Kilgrave said. "Make love to me. And I want you to go as wild as you can, nothing less, or you won't like what happens."

Trish complied, getting to her knees, but as she was unbuckling Kilgrave's pants, a voice cried out. "Stop!"

Trish was still under Kilgrave's control and continued unbuckling his pants when he himself said to her. "Stop."

She did as he turned to see a hooded man standing in the shadows, his features covered by darkness.

"Whoever you are, you made a big mistake, fella", Kilgrave said to him. "Now I want you to-"

Whatever Kilgrave was going to order him to do, he was cut off by the man's booming voice filled with power and authority.

"It's over, Kilgrave! I've come for you! Every word you speak has an echo! Your own bad deeds will be your undoing!"

KIlgrave actually backed off in horror as the man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to have blonde hair, the tips of which were visible in spite of the hood, while his beard of the same shade was visible too.

The man pointed his hand at Kilgrave and he screamed in agony as he felt his skin slowly corroding and then aging as it weakened and disintegrated, until all that was left of Kilgrave was a rotting skeleton.

Few seconds later, Trish came back to her senses but all she saw was the rotting skeleton, which made her bolt in fear.

* * *

On a rooftop stood the hooded man, looking down on the city. In his previous life, this man was Oliver Queen, who had returned from five years in Hell to bring justice to the scum in his city, and he had been efficient until stupidly deciding to stop killing or going after scum on the List.

After that, he had slowly become a punching bag for his team and so-called friends.

When the Crisis had eventually come, he had lost his life, and was then trained by the previous Spectre, Jim Corrigan.

After that, he became the Spectre, and destroyed the Anti-Monitor, presumably at the cost of his own life.

But unknown to all, including his so-called friends, he had survived, and was now a resident of the newly formed Earth-Prime, which he noted had merged with Earth-66, which he had been told resembled an Earth called Earth-199999 from another section of the Multiverse, which had been safe from the Crisis.

He was not going to waste this second chance. He was going to make sure every scum he came across would pay, and all would come to fear the wrath of the Angel of Death.

" _Those who do evil to others - the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists - you will come to know me well. Oliver Queen is dead. Call me... The Spectre_."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was prompted by Phillipe363 reminding me how the Spectre is an Angel of Death in comics who kills all scum he comes across.
> 
> So I say it would have been the perfect ending for Oliver to show he is still out there as the Spectre, doing his thing, much better than the Olicity ending we got.
> 
> And I tried to think of some evil scumbag and thought Kilgrave from Jessica Jones will be the perfect candidate for disintegration into a skeleton. I loved him as a villain, but he was evil, obviously, which everyone knows.
> 
> As for Earth-66, that's what Stand with Ward and Queen calls his version of MCU in his 'Two earths' series so got a little inspiration from him there. Saying Earth-1 merged with an Earth that resembled Earth-199999 (the official name for the MCU Earth) was my way of explaining why Marvel characters are on Earth-Prime.
> 
> Fans of DBZ will recognize Oliver's line to Kilgrave, and fans of the 2004 Punisher film will recognize Oliver's line at the end.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
